Obscured Ardor
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Sequel to 'Obscured Secrets.' After seeing the kiss between Jizabel and Cassandra, Cassian gets jealous. But is it just him, or is that jealousy turning into love for the Head Priest?


**Author note: I do not own Count Cain: Godchild.**

**This fic is a sequel to the fic 'Obscured Secrets.' You might want to read that fic before this one if you haven't already...**

**Warning: CassandraxJizabelxCassian, violence, and maybe a little OOC. **

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you read and review! Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Obscured Ardor**_

* * *

"This exchange is an obscured secret between the two of us, and the two of us only. No matter how far into the mind you may see, there are always one or two secrets that you'll never find. Always."

Cassian watched from the shadows as Jizabel left the secret room and Cassandra stood there, completely dumbfounded, before sighing quietly and sitting back down on the bed.

The Trump Card was jealous.

It wasn't like Jizabel and Cassandra had done anything _major_; it was just a mere kiss, a kiss and nothing more. But still, it wasn't like Cassandra was the only one who held an obscured affection towards the doctor.

Cassian let out a small sigh before leaving the room, his presence completely undetected by the Head Priest. Maybe placing a bet with Justice would help keep this off his mind...

* * *

"And I win again." the Justice card gave a small smile before turning to the Trump Card. "Pay up." she told him. Cassian groaned before handing over a crisp bill. "I really don't understand why you keep betting that Cassandra won't be the first one to collapse in knife tag. You know he always does." she remarked.

Cassian stayed silent as the Moon and Jizabel pulled Cassandra to the side before the two resumed their game. The Head Priest was bloody all over, cuts and bruises all over his arms and face and chest. Eventually he sat up, watching the game intently as the White Owl played another piece on the violin to accompany the chaotic slashing of skin and clashing of blades.

Cassian didn't get it, either. Why did he keep wishing that Cassandra wouldn't collapse first? Sure, the two got along when it was night and no one was watching them; but the Head Priest was cold in the daytime, with the proud sneer on his face and calling him 'boy' as always. And Cassian was stil jealous of the fact that the other got a kiss from Jizabel. All Cassian would get was maybe a 'good job' or some remark of the sort from the doctor, but never that. _Perhaps the jealousy was love towards the Head Priest in disguise?_

The Trump Card shook that thought away. No, no, that couldn't be. Not at all. How could something like jealousy be full of love for someone that acted like he despised the Trump Card in the daytime?

* * *

Cassandra looked at the Trump Card quietly, temporarily looking away from the game Moon and Jizabel were still playing. There was something wrong with Cassian lately; but he couldn't put his finger on what. Cassian had been acting pretty strangely since the first knife-tag game Cassandra had participated in. Cassandra didn't want to read the Trump Card's mind; he wanted to find out the hard way.

And...there was something else that came to his mind. Sure, his affection had been steadily growing for Jizabel since that kiss, but there was something towards Cassian...some sort of feeling towards him...and it wasn't jealousy. It was something like how he had felt towards Jizabel, even before the kiss.

_Love?_

What? No. No, just...no. No way could the Trump Card feel the same back; Cassandra treated Cassian like dirt in the daytime, anyway. He had to. If there was even the slightest change in behaviour towards Cassian, the others in Delilah would get suspicious. How could someone he had to treat like trash in the daytime ever fall for him?

* * *

One night, Cassandra just couldn't hold back anymore. Cassian had the message delivered to him by the Owl, and it consisted of three words.

_Roof. Knife-tag. Now._

* * *

It was starting to rain when Cassian got to the rooftops. Cassandra stood there, silent; a knife temporarily gleaming in the moonlight that came through the cracks in the dark clouds. There was something wrong with the Head Priest for sure; Cassian could see it in the dark amber eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Cassian heard the other finally speak, his voice laced with a heavy sorrow. "You can take the first move, boy."

Cassian took out the knife he carried with him, before rushing at the Head Priest. He slashed an upper arm and the right cheek. Cassandra, on the other hand, didn't make a move.

Frustrated, the Trump Card stabbed Cassandra's left leg, and the Head Priest finally let out a gasp of pain.

"What's with you?" Cassian demanded as raindrops splattered across his face and soaked his dark hair and clothing. "You're not yourself, Cassandra. What's going on?"

Cassandra bit his lip before wildly stabbing at the 'boy,' but Cassian sidestepped quickly before knocking the knife out of the Head Priest's hand. He then grabbed the other's wrist, before twisting his arm back at a painful angle.

_"What's with you!?" _the 'boy' shouted again and let go of Cassandra, getting even more frustrated. "Why can't you tell me? Just-just spit it out already-"

He was cut off when Cassandra's mouth crashed into his. The Head Priest let out an incoherent whimper and sank to his knees as Cassian, startled, dropped his knife in shock. The two broke the kiss, gasping for air as the rain poured down on them. Cassandra buried his head into Cassian's shoulder quietly, before standing again and picking up his own knife.

"We need to continue the game, Cassian." Cassandra spoke quietly. The familiar smirk appeared on his face, albeit more faint than usual. "Aren't we going to keep playing, boy?"

Cassian gave a nod before picking up his knife. And the two struck.

Blades slashed against blades before they slashed against skin, in a harmony of chaos and the simple desire to win the game. Right leg, left cheek, chest, foot...they slashed at any vulnerable spot they could find on the other.

And finally, bringing the game to a close, Cassandra collapsed, drenched in blood and the raindrops from above. Cassian smiled lightly, as Jizabel approached him and Cassandra, having watched from the shadows.

**_The loser does whatever the winner wants when the loser wakes up, after all._**

* * *

"Cassandra?"

Cassandra blinked awake, to realize he couldn't see a thing. Something, some sort of cloth was covering his eyes, and he tried to move his arms and legs, and then realized he was tied to a chair.

Jizabel was heard smirking. "You lost again. And you know what the loser has to do all too well, Cassandra." he spoke. Cassandra nodded quietly in response. "Good boy."

Cassandra felt himself blushing as he felt a pair of lips touch his lightly, and smile during the kiss as well. The Head Priest desperately wished he could see, to see who was kissing him. Was it Cassian, or Jizabel?

The first pair of lips was replaced with another, and Cassandra knew that this one was definitely Cassian; he still remembered it all too well during the game earlier. That meant the one before must have been Jizabel for sure. He savored the intimacy the two were sharing with him, grateful for every soothing kiss they were giving him. Not only did he feel...calmed by the both of them, but it also distracted him from the bandages over his aching wounds.

Cassandra closed his eyes briefly, smiling a little as the kiss was broken, as the blindfold was taken off. He reopened his eyes, seeing both Jizabel and Cassian in front of him.

The young doctor smirked. "I think that's enough for today, Cassian."

Cassian gave a look at Jizabel. "No cutting him?" he asked, holding up one of Jizabel's scalpels.

Jizabel shook his head. "No, no, not today. Next time, when he loses again." he spoke, before giving the Trump Card a quick kiss on the forehead. He then turned to Cassandra, untying his ankles before untying his wrists.

Cassandra sighed. "Don't tell me you two are just going to keep teasing me like this at every punishment for eternity..." he uttered quietly.

Jizabel smirked. "What? I thought you liked that punishment. And besides, knowing that you have affection for not just me but Cassian as well makes things...interesting."

* * *

By daylight, there's just the doctor and the Trump Card and the Head Priest, with the usual 'Head Priest hates Trump Card' and 'Doctor avoids Head Priest.' But at night, the three are secret lovers, their passion unseen by anyone else, and their obscured ardor takes place.

All of that will change. Eventually.

* * *

**Author note: ...Not sure if that was as good as 'Obscured Secrets,' but it was worth a try, I guess. Again, Constructive Criticism and reviews would be great, and I hope you guys liked this fic! Thanks!**


End file.
